Todo aquello que brilla
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: A veces, la mayor aventura es simplemente crecer.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

* * *

 **TODO AQUELLO QUE BRILLA  
**

1

Cuando tenían cinco años, Hugo le había mirado, capitán de un barco pirata, espada de madera al aire, y, promesa en el corazón y el negro del parche enredado entre el rojo del cabello, le había sonreído.

( _esta es mi aventura, este el viaje que yo decido y el futuro que se abre ante mí, brizna de hierba detrás de brizna de hierba, un sol que descubrir y un millón y cinco nubes que derrotar)_

Tú y yo. Tú y yo, somos amigos.

Tiró la espada hacia arriba, apuñaló una nube y el cielo se partió en dos. Salió el sol escondido y solo tuvo tiempo para susurrar:

—Ahora solo os faltan un millón y cuatro para que me podáis rescatar.

2

Cantaba el gallo por las mañanas. Se habían ido las estrellas y la luna y en esas mañanas donde la luna asomaba, todavía perezosa, entre dos nubes grises, la perseguía Lysander con la mirada. Su padre les daba un beso en la frente, estuviera la luna o no, y el calor de sentirse querido se transmitía a todo el cuerpo mientras se sentaban en las sillas altas de la cocina y su madre abría la ventana por donde siempre entraba aquel aire que siempre olía a verano.

Pasaban los almuerzos con tranquilidad, tostadas con mantequilla y frutillas del bosque que parecían los pendientes de su madre, rojas y negras y unos violetas violentos que Lorcan miraba con desconfianza y a veces comía y a veces no. Lysander contaba las veces que entraban las frutillas lilas en la boca de su hermano, como el que cuenta transeúntes desde el ventanal de una cafetería o galletas en un paquete.

Crecían Horklumps en la tierra debajo de la ventana y una mañana su padre, el gallo todavía cantando, les había prometido que los observarían los cuatro juntos cuando se vistiesen.

—Comen gusanos de tierra, —había explicado su madre.

—Tienen propiedades curativas, —había añadido su padre.

Eran unos hongos rosas, aguijones rojos en el sombrero que se parecían a las agujas de coser de su madre.

Lysander había intentado tocarlos, igual que años antes había hecho con las agujas de su madre, pero las puas del hongo se clavaron en su mano, hilos finos de sangre haciéndole cosquillas en la palma.

Su hermano le había increpado, enfadado:

—Mira que eres raro.

Su madre solo le había sonreído, un gesto de comprensión de la persona que mejor entendía sus caprichos, y su padre, que no lo entendía tanto pero que le quería igual, le había explicado, mientras le ponía la crema que a él le gustaba en la mano, que era considerado indecoroso tocarlos.

—¿Por qué?

Su madre se había encogido de hombros:

—Les da vergüenza.

—Quizás, —había dicho su padre riendo. —Pero también puede que sea porque duele.

Lysander, por si acaso, les pidió perdón a las plantas y les prometió no volver a hacerlo.

3

Las lágrimas son como gotas de agua. No de río, cuya corriente arrastra troncos caídos y piedras blancas. Tampoco de mar, igual de saladas, pero profundo como un poema. Se pregunta de dónde salen. Qué serán. Cuál será el porqué de ese destello que aparece a contraluz, en la mejilla roja y entre las pecas que la adornan.

La razón no importa. La gente llora por mil razones. Por todo. A veces, por nada. La gente llora cuando quiere. A veces, cuando no. Un libro triste, una canción melodramática. Echar en falta casa, a sus padres, a su hermana. Por enfadarse y arrepentirse.

No se puede hacer nada contra una lágrima, atraparla en un frasco que la haga brillar a través del cristal, un arco iris de colores en una nada más que una gota.

—Hay toda una vida ahí, —le dijo a Hugo cuando eran pequeños, con una lágrima en la yema de su dedo.

Era un llorón, Hugo. Siempre llorando, alargando los brazos para que lo cogieran, una herida en la rodilla o una araña en el jardín.

—Que valiente eres, Hugo, —le habían dicho Lysander y Lorcan. Una espada de madera olvidada entre el barro que Lysander había cogido, la punta entre sus dedos y el mango esperando ser cogido, tantas gotas derramadas y tantas pecas por aparecer.

( _Este es el lugar y el momento donde empieza la aventura, donde la pata de palo pica por primera vez la madera de su bajel y el capitán enseña sus dientes al agua salada y decide:_

 _—Este es mi barco. Es mío._

 _Y grita:_

 _—¡Levad anclas! ¡Izad velas! ¡Pongamos rumbo hacia ese atardecer!)_

4

Años más tarde, con once años recién cumplidos, su madre les había llevado a la madriguera, una casa cercana a la de su abuelo que tenía un ghoul en el ático y el jardín lleno de gnomos con sombreros de diferentes colores que Lysander intentaba contar mientras los Weasley y los Potter los lanzaban más allá de la valla.

Hugo tampoco jugaba, se había sentado a su lado, labios temblorosos y rojo entre las pecas de sus mejillas, y había escondido la cara entre los brazos apoyados encima de sus rodillas.

—Hugo es muy tranquilo, —había explicado Rose.

—Un llorón, —había murmurado Lorcan.

Hugo había levantado un poco la cabeza, los ojos limpios de lágrimas y Rose le había dado un codazo a Lorcan.

—Ya nos veremos en Hogwarts, valiente, cuando no haya padres cerca.

—Claro, claro. Ningún padre, solo profesores, —se había reído Molly, parando la discusión.

Lysander había decidido entonces que le gustaba Molly, porque arrugaba la nariz cuando pensaba y porque a veces se ponía a imitar a su padre hasta que este se reía. Porque todos habían perdido alguna pelea contra ella que ella nunca comenzaba y porque siempre que sonreía, le salían hoyuelos en las mejillas que a Lysander le recordaban a cavar la tierra con sus padres para plantar semillas.

5

Tiene galaxias entre las costillas, estrellas brillantes como las que su madre les pintó en el techo de la habitación a los cinco años, cuando Lorcan despertó aquella noche en que el mundo se había hecho más grande y la luna asomaba por la ventana, un ojo grande sin pupila que vigila a los malos, a los buenos y a los que todavía no han sido juzgados, y decidió que tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Entonces, alguien le había dicho, —quizás había sido Lorcan, burlándose de las preguntas que siempre le asaltaban antes de que sus padres les cerraran la lámpara de la habitación, un beso por cabeza y un _buenas noches_ susurrado a la noche que le dejaba temblando, la casa y el jardín alejándose, el corazón retumbando en su pecho y las cortinas doradas de la ventana bailando, deslizándose por el suelo, —que en cada ombligo hay un mundo.

(Hugo se había reído, años después, le había preguntado —¿Seguro que no te estaban diciendo que te crees el ombligo del mundo? —y Lysander no pudo evitar pensar que quizás era justo por esas cosas que le decía, que se había enamorado de él)

6

—En un bosque hay un árbol y un árbol más otro árbol, raíces debajo de la hierba, hongos en los troncos, animales en las ramas.

Molly se lo había intentando explicar, una vez.

El bosque prohibido se alzaba ante ellos y Lysander se preguntaba qué era lo que lo convertía en prohibido. Si el prohibido era una manera de hablar y no había nada que les impidiera entrar en él. Para quién estaría prohibido lo que fuera que lo estuviese.

—Si hay animales en las ramas y hongos en los troncos, hay un árbol. Si hay un árbol más un árbol y otro árbol más, hay un bosque.

Lysander le había explicado su parte a Molly.

Al final, no sabía si habían conseguido entenderse entre ellos.

Lo que Lysander sabía era la manera en que las enredaderas subían por los árboles mientras ellos las retrataban en sus cuadernos de dibujo desde la raíz de un árbol; un pájaro piaba una canción de amor, una ardilla se burlaba de él y el sol les daba sombra escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

7.

Durante el verano de primer año, Hugo dijo que le había echado de menos. Lysander pensó que eso de ser añorado, como ese azul que lo miraba y que siempre le recordaba a jugar a piratas y al sol abriéndose paso a través de las nubes a advertirles que hay cosas que llevan tiempo, era algo bonito y digno de ser pintado.

Solo que él no sabía pintarlo.

8

— Y, ¿si el mundo se ríe de ti, de que te ríes tú?

A medio camino entre Hogsmeade y el castillo, Molly se había parado, con los pies descalzos hundiéndose entre la hierba en la tierra húmeda y, con los zapatos en la mano, le había señalado.

Le había mirado, atenta, con la capa mojada colgada de un hombro y el cabello sudado pegado a su cara, mientras el viento le removía la falda sobre sus piernas blancas y, a sus espaldas, Lysander veía la silueta de las torres más altas dibujarse en el horizonte.

Molly bufó, entendiendo el silencio como una respuesta. Cambió los zapatos de mano y se la tendió:

—Vamos.

Le brillaban los ojos azules y el cabello rojo resplandecía bajo el sol, incluso sucio como estaba, y Lysander quería saber si todos los Weasley eran iguales y lo trataban todo como esa aventura que siempre parecían estar viviendo.

Lysander le cogió la mano, sus propios zapatos y capa en la otra, y los dos subieron medio corriendo a trompicones hasta el castillo mientras Lysander se imaginaba que los perseguía un dragón y que Molly dirigía su propio batallón de barcos contra él.

9

Molly y él suelen sentarse a pintar en los jardines del castillo, cuando el sol les avisa de que no van a mojarse y Molly le viene a buscar con las libretas de dibujo en una mano.

A veces, se les une Lorcan. Otras veces, se añade Lucy. Otras, Hugo les hace compañía con un libro y un lápiz que usa para atrapar palabras en sus hojas de papel y Lysander se siente con ganas de pedírselo para comprobar si el lápiz puede atrapar dibujos igual que atrapa palabras, pero le fallan las suyas y piensa que quizás son las mismas que Hugo escribe en su libro y nunca se atreve a pedírselas prestadas.

10

En el armario de Hugo, hay una espada de madera guardada. Lysander no sabe cómo explicarlo, pero lo sabe. Lo sabe igual que recuerda una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dientes, un partido de Quidditch con un niño pelirrojo que batea igual que luchaba contra dragones y escuchar una poesía de noche, con el cielo encima de sus cabezas y su cuaderno sobre la hierba.

Lysander no se acuerda de haber crecido. No se siente mayor, piensa. Siempre le han dicho que se parece a su madre, con los zapatos que se le escapan y todas esas cosas que nadie más ve y nadie acaba de entender del todo.

Pero Hugo siempre le ha dicho que se parece a la luna, no a Luna.

( _La marea llevó aquel barco pirata hacia aquella isla. La equis marcaba el lugar y, en el tesoro que desenterraron, en el baúl lleno de recuerdos y las lágrimas que contenían los frascos de cristal, el arco iris que les enseñaba el camino de vuelta y el sol que todavía no aparecía, pero que señalaba el final de una aventura, solo hacía que los piratas se preguntaran:_

 _Cuántas nubes quedarían y cuántas habrían derrotado ya)_

Lysander no se acuerda de cuando crecieron, pero eso no significa que no se acuerde de nada. Solo que no se dio cuenta, mientras se fijaba en otras cosas que le llamaban más la atención.

11

Molly siempre decía que nadie te entenderá nunca del todo. Lysander lo comprendía, de la misma manera que comprendía que su hermano se enfadase cada vez que perdía algo en Hogwarts e igual que comprendía que no era examante perder lo que le estaba pasando. Lysander lo comprendía, de la misma forma que entendía los morados en los dedos Molly que parecían gritar a todos los estudiantes _¡No os acerquéis a mi familia!_ y que debían doler cuando cogía la pluma y dibujaba. Lysander los comprendía, a los dos, pero nunca del todo. De la misma manera que no entendía cuando Hugo le decía que a veces no hacía falta ser comprendido, solo que los que importasen lo intentase y nunca dejasen de hacerlo.

—El mundo es raro, —le había dicho Lorcan, cuando él le había comentado las palabras de los Weasley. —Tu eres raro, para algunos. —Había añadido. —Hugo es raro, también, para algunos. Un llorón, para mí. Pero supongo que eso no significa que no tenga razón.

12

Hay un beso a los veintiún años, cielo de tormenta de Londres y charcos de la lluvia de anoche bajo los pies, los calcetines mojados y las narices rojas. Las manos de Hugo sobre sus mejillas y las de Lysander encima de las manos de Hugo.

Encima de, debajo de y en medio de. El mundo no es como una tortilla revuelta (dijo Lorcan, ingredientes que no te acuerdas has puesto y que encuentras en el bocado que menos te lo esperas - jamón, queso y un poco de calabacín), el mundo es como un sándwich. Capa sobre capa sobre capa, un mundo de sabores en cada mordisco y todo bien junto, la lengua sobre el pan y entre el pan, la vida.

Dedos fríos, labios fríos y un:

—Dime si no te gusta.

—No me gusta, pero no quiero que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Vale. —Sonrisa de niño pirata —Vale, vale.

13

Las luciérnagas saben a verano, el verano sabe a lluvia, la lluvia sabe a noche y la noche a estrellas.

Morir por alguien. Que alguien muera por él. Que le quieran. Que le quieran y que se lo digan. Que se lo digan de noche, cuando la hierba húmeda le hace cosquillas a sus tobillos y desde el jardín vea las estrellas del techo de su habitación. Que sea verano y que la humedad se pegue a él y que su sudor se pegue a su ropa, que el viento meza la hierba y su cabello rubio y el cabello de su hermano y el cabello de Hugo, a su lado. Que alguien diga, desde la valla que separa propiedad privada del mundo salvaje que no espera a nadie ni quiere llegar a nada:

—Ahí, a unos metros, está el lago donde están las luciérnagas.

Botes de cristal guardados en la cocina, mosquitos que nacieron en libertad y van a morir en libertad y Lorcan que salta la valla para ir a ver las luciérnagas.

Mano sobre su mano, dedos que preguntan, interesados y una respuesta que aprieta y que coge su mano entre las suyas, uñas recién cortadas y el goteo del grifo todavía en sus oídos.

Su casa, la casa donde nació, donde creció, el primer _nargel_ que vio al lado, debajo de la ventana donde crecen dos girasoles y horklumps.

Sueño en los ojos que parpadean y en la boca de Hugo que se abre sola, su mano delante para que nadie ni nada espíe lo que tiene dentro.

—¿Puedo besar tu mano?

—Sí.

Hay cosas que son suyas, su cama, el girasol de la izquierda que es el de la derecha si se mira desde dentro de la cocina, la silla verde, el pendiente de oro con plumas que era de su madre, la mitad de los dientes del primer cajón de la cómoda que el ratón se olvidó de llevar, el latir de un corazón en un cuerpo que no es el de él en una noche de verano, cuando la hierba le hace cosquillas y el aire le sabe a estrellas.

( _El Te Quiero contra su mano, el aliento que lo empuja a través de piel y que lo sube por la sangre de su brazo hasta su corazón, que quiere tanto e igual y otro beso en una mano silenciosa que no dice nada pero que se siente igual_ )


End file.
